Is this what you call love?
by Naruto'sKnuckleHead
Summary: Yume starts her year of in Drama school, she keeps bumping into teacher every now and then and wonders if he is following her. Will Yume follow the teacher and find out why he is stalking her ? Tobi/Madara story
1. New school new year

Chapter 1 New Year, new school

New Year has started and I'm going to try something different, last year I tried with writing school. But I guess that didn't work, this year I have been accepted to Drama school. It's not what I really want to do but my family says I'm a drama queen and that I should study drama, what I want to do is to be a Manga Artist. I guess what everyone says "what you want and what you get is two different things" I guess it's kind of true. I love to draw but I guess it's more of a hobbies then a life time job. Any way I looked at my new uniform which looked kind of cool, (/pictures/view_post/34767?lang=en) and wondered what type of people would be at the school. All knew that it will be different and scary at first hopefully I will meet someone nice.

TS/TS/TS/TS/TS/ TS/TS/TS/TS/TS/ TS/TS/TS/TS/TS/ TS/TS/TS/TS/TS/ TS/TS/TS/TS/TS/ TS/TS/TS/TS/TS/ TS/TS/TS/TS/TS/ TS/TS/TS/TS/TS/

I was woken up by my alarm which said 6:00am; I got up and got into the shower. For some reason I didn't feel nervous at all, I got out of the shower, got dressed and done my hair then went down stairs to have some breakfast.

"Aww Yume you look so cute in your uniform"

I turned round to see my older sister Beka, usually she's not up at this time which was quite scary.

"Beka, how come you're up so early" I said whilst shoving a spoon full of hoops.

She turned round, with a carton of milk in her hands and started to grab a cookie.

"I wanted to see you off, as Mum's gone to work early and plus I felt like eating a cookie"

I shrugged my shoulders and finished off my breakfast. After breakfast I walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, it took me a while as I was thinking why Mum asked Beka to see me off. She could have asked Dad. But then again he doesn't take much notice of me anymore, ever since we had that argument. I walked out of the bath room and went into my room. I looked at the clock which now said 7:45am wow its gone quick. Only 15 minutes until the bus will be outside, I checked over in my bag to see if I had everything which I did then walked back down the stairs and grabbed my lunch. Once I heard the beep of the bus, I head out the door.

"Have a good day love ya" I heard a faint of a voice which came from Beka.

Inside the bus everyone was noisy yet most of them was looking at me and asking me questions. Most of the questions was...

Why are you coming to Drama school? Or What do you wanna be when you have finished Drama school? And other questions. I'm not really used to attention like this, so I just kept nodding and saying i dunno.

TS/TS/TS/TS/TS/ TS/TS/TS/TS/TS/ TS/TS/TS/TS/TS/ TS/TS/TS/TS/TS/ TS/TS/TS/TS/TS/ TS/TS/TS/TS/TS/ TS/TS/TS/TS/TS/ TS/TS/TS/TS/TS/

We finally arrived at the school, the building was no other ordinary school. It had huge golden gates and the school building was massive. As i started to walk towards the doors, I got a couple stares and then this guy came up to me.

"Hey I see your new hear, Naruto" He Blonde guy held his hand out and smiled.

Naruto, what a nice name. I held my hand out to shake his and smiled back.

" Well aren't you gunna tell me your name" Naruto said in confusion.

" Sorry, Yume Tenshi" I replied in embarrassment.

" What a nice name, do you have any idea where your going"

" No not really, i was told to go to the student desk to collect my timetable and stuff" I relied.

Naruto still smiling, turned towards his bag and toke out a peice of paper and handed it to me.

" Here, I would take you there but i need to meet up with someone, but hopefully we will see each other again"

I said bye and looked at the paper I got given. I followed the direction on the map towards where i had to go. Finally I got to the desk, there standing was a man who seemed quite nice. I fake coughed so he would notice, it toke a while until he turned towards my direction and smiled.

"Hi, you look new in this school am i correct" He said sweetly.

"Yes, I got told to go here before i go to my lesson"

" ahh yes, Itachi nice to meet you. Here is a few forms for you to take home and get signed then bring it back as soon as possible. What is your name?"

"Yume, Tenshi"

Itachi turned towards the computer and clicked the mouse a few times and muttered "here we go" after a few moments the printer started and out come couple of sheets. Itachi grabbed the paper and handed it to.

"There we go, here's your timetable, your planner and a map"

I grabbed the papers and said thank you. I started towards my first lesson, i don't know why its lessons because its the same subject all day. In the room was a teacher which wore a orange swirly mask and black clothing all the way down. (.com/naruto-and-naruto-shippuden-cosplay?utm_source=google&utm_medium=imgres&utm_campaign=framebuster) The strange teacher turned towards me and greeted me and directed to my seat. I turned round to see the students in my class. I got to a certain point where i saw Naruto waving like mad and mouthed "I told you we would see each other again". I smiled back at him and noticed a black haired, duck butt sort of style hair next to him looking depressed. I frowned and turned to the front. What type of day will this turn out?

Me: Yay the first chapter is finished :DD I wonder what type of day Yume will have...

Naruto: What do ya think everyone (Yume Ramen.)

Me: Any way please comment and tell me what you think especially Yume Ramen. Also rate and also i need 5


	2. So far, so good, well

Chapter 2 So far, so good

It's been a week since i have started this school. The first day was okay but not perfect but nothing is these days.I have new friends but there nothing like my old friends, we were Death note freaks. If your asking wat Death note freak is, it's a anime we absolutely love. Anyway Its 7am, getting ready for school then meeting up with Shikamara. Shikamara is mostly in all my classes and she is mostly popular with a group called the Knuckleheads. Most of them are hot and some are okay. Naruto, who was the first person to say hi, was also in the group with his partner Sasuke. I only found out that Naruto was Gay when i met shikamara. I only know most of the names in the group like Hidan, Tsuki and Pein with Naruto and Sasuke. They call Naruto and Sasuke the knucklehead pair. When I heard it I thought W.T.F.

TS/TS/TS/TS/TS/ TS/TS/TS/TS/TS/ TS/TS/TS/TS/TS/ TS/TS/TS/TS/TS/ TS/TS/TS/TS/TS/ TS/TS/TS/TS/TS/ TS/TS/TS/TS/TS/ TS/TS/TS/TS/TS/

I walked towards the stairs when i heard a thump back in my bedroom. Before thinking my legs carried me towards the bedroom and with out hisatating i opened the door. I looked around the room but nothing was there, except the window was open. I travelled towards the window to shut it, hanging on the ledge was a peice of teared clothing. The clothing was black with red cloads randomly placed, my eyes darted out towards the open window but saw nothing but the trees dancing with the wind. With out warning my phone started to play my ringtone Blue bird, i answered it.

"Yume-chan is that you" i reconised it was Beka.  
>"Yes it's me, what is it?"<br>"are you at home"  
>"Yes but im about to leave, why?"<br>"Can you look in my room and see if my blue folder is there"  
>Without replieying and went into Beka's room. There lying a blue folder on the bed.<br>" Yes your blue folder is in my hand what do you want me to do with it"

"Beka, are you there, hello"  
>No answer came to a quick movement of putting my phone in my pocket and grabbing my bag and ran out the door with the folder in the other hand. Running and running towards the college to see what has happened.I did'nt notice untill i got in the middle that i was in the woods. My phone started ringing. My hand grabbed the phone and answered.<p>

"Yume, sorry about that the signal went down on the whole building, any way can you drop my folder of after school please"  
>"thats okay even though i thought something was wrong and im nearly at the college now so i might as well drop it off now"<br>"oh okay thanks see you soon"  
>With that there was the noise that the person had gone. That sister of mine, she is older than me and im allways worrying about her tipical.<p>

Whilst walking i felt the feeling i was being watched, my eyes looked around but nothing was near me so i shrugged it of. Finally i arrived at the college and Beka was outside jumping up and down waving her hand taking the folder she hugged me and said thanks and took it of me jogging back inside her class.

I looked at the time which was 6:54am and realised i only had 6 mins to meet up with Shikamara. I ran and ran but still had that feeling that someone was watching me. Is it possible that someone can see you when your running and cant even hardly see what your going past. After a while I shoved it to the back of my mind as I can see Shikamara waiting patiently against a blossom tree.  
>Shikamara turned her head and smiled as she saw me.<p>

"Sorry im late shika-chan i had to drop a folder to my sister"  
>"It's okay Yume, its not like we dont have an hour or something like that. Do you wanna get some breakfast"<br>" Yeah sure why not" i replied.

I wanted to tell shikamara about the incident in my bedroom this morning and how i keep feeling someone is watching but i just didd'nt bring my self to say way we got to cafe and ordered our started to eat her breakfast, well if you call it that she had a peice of cake, she is the sweet tooth like. There was'nt much to talk about so we left and started towards the school.

TS/TS/TS/TS/TS/ TS/TS/TS/TS/TS/ TS/TS/TS/TS/TS/ TS/TS/TS/TS/TS/ TS/TS/TS/TS/TS/ TS/TS/TS/TS/TS/ TS/TS/TS/TS/TS/ TS/TS/TS/TS/TS/

Half way though school and once again im in drama, we were set an assainment from the teacher which i cant remember his name. Any way i had finished my paper before any one else so i looked around the room. Naruto, who looked like he was goofing around and had done nothing of his work, was staring at Sasuke and Sasuke looks like he just finished and looked annoyed. Shikamara who is trying to gain my attension but failed badly by getting tyold off by the teacher. 20 minutes left untill lunch, just sitting there my mind started to think about this morning how that peice of clothing looked like something fimiller and how i keep sensing a pair of eyes watching my every move. Even now i feel it, i look around but all i see is all the students heads down untill i come across the teacher. I know he has a mask on but it feels like he is staring straight at me, it's kinda creeping me out. With out expected my phone was vibrating, sneakedly I lifted my paper and put my phone infront so it looks like im reading. It was an Unknown number, i was'nt gunna anser it as im in class so i sent a text to shikamara asking if she phoned me. After 5 minutes my phone went off again, "no why would i phone you silly" as i read the text message i got another one. " After this class, meet me behind the blossem tree behind the school. And dont tell any one where your going" I hisatated for a moment because this was from a unknown number. Wat shall i do, shall i go and find out who it is or tell shikamara by text" ...

_

Me: I wonder what Yume shall choose...  
>Naruto: ummm i like the fact that theres me and sasuke in this story 3<br>Sasuke: oh god wat have you done ...  
>Me: sorry sasuke anyway please...<br>All: comment, rate, follow and favourite :DD


	3. The call

Chapter 3 The call

Still my eyes are set on the phone which is still ringing with an unknown number. Im still wondering if i shoud take it out side or tell shikamara about it. Also im still in class and if i get up now i may get a detension. So instead of answering the phone my finger pressed the ignore button and put my phone on silent and i may tend to it later.

(20 minuites later and the class is now over into break)

Thank god that class was over well that teacher anyway. Its now break and my phone is ringing again, without anyone noticing i slipped round the cornor where no one ever goes. With hisatation i pressed the answer button and held it to my ears.

"Hello" i said.  
>"Hello Yumi, how are you doing?" The voice was no ordinary voice it was those radio or robot voice to cover up who it is.<br>"Fine thanks, who are you cause your scaring the fuck outta me" i screamed letting all my emotions rising up into my voice.  
>"now now Yumi im only trying to protect you, i will not tell you my real name but call me Tobi for now.<br>"Okay Tobi why are you trying to protect me" I replied confused  
>" You know the other day when your bedroom window was open with the ripped material"<br>"yes carry on"  
>" Well i found out that person's name, if you want to meet him and ask him some questions then meet me with that guy in room 52 at lunch break. Now do not tell anyone about this phone call or where your going at lunch or you will be in trouble. Also when you see me i may look familiar to you, but im not the same person as you no, i were a orange swirly mask"<br>Swirly mask, swirly orange mask where have i seen that mask... Oh yeah my 1st part of the day lesson Mr...i dont know his name darn it  
>"Yes but one problem"<br>"And what is that problem Yumi"he repied.  
>"Umm well it's only been two weeks since i started in this school and i have no lessons in room 52 so i dont know where it is"<br>There was a moments silence and then a sigh was heard.  
>"Right, oh yeah i forgot about that no time for laughing matters, right okay i have now arranged some one to meet you. His name is called Sai, now he will meet you at the tabe where your friends and you hang out at lunch time. For your cover story he shall be your pretend Boyfriendand he may take you away from your friends straight away or he may get to know your friends so it does not look weird. Anyway after that e shall take tou to room 52 is that clear?"<br>"Yes Tobi, I shall return and hang up to return to my friends see you at lunch"  
>"Okay see you then remember dont tell any one about this phone call and what is happening at lunch.<br>And after that the phone was silent.

After walking back to the group every one turned and asked where i have been. Without thinking i told them i was helping Mrs Hurono with a display for a hallway.

I sat down where there were a space made for me and sat quitely eating my snack, thinking who that person wil be that went into my bedroom.

_  
>Me: well hello my readers hope you enjoy the story so far, sorry the chapters are small but they wil get bigger once i get into the story. I dont know where this is going so lets hope for the best yeah. Anyway it seems people are fav my story but not folowing or commenting. ~sniffles~<br>Yumi: Come on guys the story is getting better ...maybe so please start commenting and tell Naruto's Knucklehead how she is doing with her story. and follow her :D so im going to finish the ending please follow, fav and comment please :DD


	4. Mystery

Chapter 4 Mystery

It's nearly time for 'Sai' tocome and pick me up so i better tell every one that my 'boyfriend' is coming over to this table soon.

" Hey guys, there is someone that i want you to meet soon he's name is Sai and he and i are going out and he wants to meet you all"  
>" You never told me you had a boyfriend" Said Shikamara.<br>"Yer well i wanted to tell you all at the same time"

Shikamara turned around and started eating one of her apples. Anyway i started looking around for this guy called 'Sai' even though i have no clue on what he looks like. With out warning a tap on my shoulder behind me occured. I turned my head to see a pale yet kinda cute smiling boy. I stood up hopefully this guy is 'Sai, i turned my head and nodded him as for a sign that he is Sai.

" Every one this is Sai, the person i told you about a while ago"  
>" Hello Sai" Said every one at the table.<p>

I turned my head noticing Natsume resting on Sai's shoulder.

"So who's the lucky on eh Sai" Said Natsume.

I rolled my eyes and nodded to Sai as it's time to go.

"Yume there is something that i wanna do with you can you follow me please" Sai said smiling.

"Sure see ya guys later" i replied.

"Yer see you Yume and nice meeting you Sai" Shikamara said.

"Yer and you" Sai replied.

We started towards the door an into the lift. It was very awkward in the lift as i never met this guy and he probably never expected that the cover up story. As we came into the corridor i started to feel scared but i did'nt if you know what i mean. We started towards a door and Sai stopped in front and turned to me.

"You ready" he said sweetly.  
>With a nod he stood to the side letting me open the door for when i'm ready. I grabbed the handed and with a sigh I turned the handle and pushed the door open. At first it was all dark but when i turned the light on there was a person tied to chair with something on his head covering his face.<br>After a moment a speaker filled the room.

"Hello Yume, sorry i'm not here to show you my face yet but im going to leave you wih your 'stalker' to talk things out. Now after you have spoken with him i want you to press that button over there for me. Dont worry it's only a button to tell me that your finished. After you have pressed that button i shall come to the room and meet you"

I started towards the man and removed the thing over the person's head. His face was all pale and black hair with purple eye shadow.

" Who are you"

"Me, im orochimaru"

-Me: yesh chapter 4 is done finaly.:DD Naruto: God finally, did yew like the chapter :D Orochimaru: Why is it always me that is the stalker in every story?  
>Me: cause you are. you stole Sasuke -_- Orochimaru: point taken Me: any way ... Pllz comment, fav and follow me if you have'nt already.:DDDD <p>


	5. Answers

Chapter 5 Answers

After the man said his name i shivered and shut my eyes. I felt my knees nearly drop from the nervousness but i gained my courage again.

"You not scared are you Yume" Said the creepy guy.  
>"n n no im not. How do you know my name" I stuttered<br>"well you have met me before"

Some how he looks familiar but it just dont seem to be ringing any bells.

"Surely my face or my name rings a bell... hmm well guess not then. I'll give you a hint haha." He smiled but a really creepy smile.

A knock on door occurred. I walked to the door and turned the standing was Sai smiling.

"I was just wondering, are you okay" Sai said in a cute voice.

I dont know why but even though his job is done and he can go now but he seems to be staying, strange.

"It's okay im fine" I smiled back.

Sai nodded and left. After he turned the corner i closed the door and went back to the guy.

"carry on" I said back.

"haha, any way it was that night when your sister beka had her 16th party. I was a friend of hers back then. When you stepped into the room when you toke something of mine. I wouldn't blame you because it's a nice precious item. Anyway since then i have been watching you untill it was the right moment and used my organisation the Akatsuki, to go in your room the other day and now it's in my hands once again."He laughed.

"so if that's just it then why didn't you just come to my house and ask beka" i said curious.

"Well it's not that simple really, after your sisters birthday i came to visit again but not for Beka but for you. But Beka got in the way and nearly killed me. But as for me i gained power and did something to your sister, im not gunna go in detail because thats just too cold haha. Or maybe i should" He said still laughing.

With a shoked face and wondering what he did but then a bell rang and at once i knew what he was talking about. The day after Beka's birthday she went missing. After a few hours she came back crying with her clothes gone and all she had on was a dirty cushion with all bruises and scratches on her body.

"So it finally came to you, Yume" He said.

"It was you, all this time you monster" i had tears falling down my cheeks.

Suddenly I started running towards him as to kill him but suddenly the door came down and in came a strange boy with grey haire and cirle glasses.

"Finally Kabuto, Hurry so we can get out of here" Orochimaru said laughing.

Oruchimaru got out of the chair and came running towards me raising his arm with his fist forming together. My legs wouldn't move and i could'nt dodge it either. What am i gunna do.

With out notice my eyes started closeing and my legs started to fall. Before i hit the ground all i saw was a orange thing before I went out.

-

Me: Chapter 5 complete xD so what did you think?  
>Naruto: How come i wasn't in chapter?<br>Sasuke: U dobe this story is not about you its about yume der.  
>Me: Lolz anyway please comment of what you think and fav the story and if yew haven't follow mee xD Thanks for reading xD<br>(this applies for quizazz only if your reading from ) 


	6. Love

Chapter 6

I finally opened my eyes to find myself in a dark room, wondering how i got here. Before i did anything else i tryed to run over of what happened before I went out.

~flashback~

"Finally Kabuto, Hurry so we can get out of here" Orochimaru said laughing.

Oruchimaru got out of the chair and came running towards me raising his arm with his fist forming together. My legs wouldn't move and i could'nt dodge it either. What am i gunna do.

With out notice my eyes started closeing and my legs started to fall. Before i hit the ground all i saw was a orange thing before I went out.

~end of flashback~

That orange blur what was it. Still thinking i saw a white piece of paper with some writing.

Hello Yume, today is gunna change your life forever. :) and by the way your clothes are over there in the chair...

I looked over to the chair where my clothes where lying just as the paper said and started to get dressed wondering what the paper ment by 'today is gunna change your life forever'.  
>After i got dressed i grabbed the piece of paper and started towards he door still wondering where i am. Once i got out into the hallway i heard some one talking on the phone.I got closer to see what he was saying.<p>

" Hmm yes well she is in the spare room still passed out im gunna check on her soon...yes i'll make sure...okay so when do you want me to bring her home...okay that's fine...yes i will talk to you later bye"

And with that the person put the phone down and started towards the door, quickly i rushed back into the room and layed down on the bed and closed my eyes pretending to be asleep. I heard the door open and some foot steps coming closer to the bed, carefully i lifted one of my lids slightly open and saw the orange mask. Before he noticed i closed it and listened to his breathing, then he grunted and murmured something which i couldn't quite make out. With out any notice i felt warm soft lips capture mine and stayed there for a while. I opened my eyes which met the mask, i pulled away from the kiss all confused.

" Who the hell are you and why did you kiss me" I said "Sorry im Tobi" he said ...some how i reconise that voice from some where but i just cant put my finger on it.  
>" Have i met you before" I asked.<br>"You tell me" He repiled.

I glared at him and noticed the hole on the left side of the mask, his eyes well eye was the color of red.

"Why am I here" I asked.  
>" Hmm when you passed out, i catched you and oruchimaru was determined to kill you, but thankfully I grabbed you just in time and then i ran and the closest place was here so ...yeah."<br>"Okay but why you?...Are you stalking me or something" I narrowed my eyes.  
>"haha no silly ...Im in love with you" the man replied.<br>"oh that's good...wait what!" I said nhopng i did'nt hear that right.  
>"umm well im in love with you"<p>

-  
>Me: well chapter 6 issss complete xDDDD Naruto: Well what did you think guys :D Tobi: OO why me?  
>Me: lolz tobi, anywayz please comment, fav and if yew havernt already follow xDDD (this applies for quizazz if your reading this from ) <p>


	7. The man behind the mask

Chapter 7- The man behind the mask ...

I stared at the man which still looked a bit firmiler. His words were repeating in my head over and over again it gave me a headache.

"Er Yume, are you okay?" The man said sweetly.

I looked away then looked back at him wondering whats behind the mask.

"um yes thanks. Can i ask you something?" I said tilting my head. He nodded.

"Do i know you from somewhere?"

He stopped then sighed.

"Well I dont know if you will talk this in the wrong way or the right way but..."

"But?"

"Well you know your school and your english teacher has the same mask as me..."

"Wait so your my english teacher" Yume intrupted him before he could finish.

"Yes...Surprise i geuss" The man said.

"What a pervert...he must be like 50" Yume said outloud.

Yume covered her mouth up since she just realised she said it outloud.

"Im sorry" Yume said.

"It's okay. And im not 50 im 30 actually" The man said.

"So. Can i ask you...Whats under that mask?" Yume said tilting her head.

The man sighed and toke his mask sitting was a black long haired man with a pale face but black eye liner.

"Wow ...no wrinkles at all" Yume said touching his face.

"And the name that goes with this face is Uchiha Madara...but call me Tobi when i have the mask on."

"Okay...But dont expect me to love you. I mean im only 17 and your like 20 years older its quite disgusting belive me"

Madara looked sad for a monet but nodded.

"I understand. I'll send a cab for you to get home." Madara said then left the room.

-  
>Me:*peeks out the through the door* Im soo sorry i have'rnt updated recently and im sorry the chapter is short but i just dont have many ideas these days. But once i get ideas the chapters will get bigger i promise you but you gotta promise me that if you have'rnt followed me please follow me (if on quotev) also comment that will be great. Also if you have any ideas for this story and would like to help then please comment below and in return i shall either do a requested story or something :)) <p>


End file.
